dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Solas
} |name = Solas |image = Solashd.png |px = 270px |title = |class = Mage |specialization = Rift Mage |gender = Male |race = Elf |affiliation = Inquisition |quests = Measuring the Veil All New, Faded for Her What Lies Dormant |family = |voice = Gareth David-Lloyd |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Solas is an elven apostate Hedge mage, an expert on the Fade and companion in Dragon Age: Inquisition. He is a potential romance option for a female elven Inquisitor only. Background Solas grew up in a small village,Patrick Weekes Twitter though he spent most of his life alone in the wilderness and is technically neither a Dalish nor city elf.Patrick Weekes Twitter. Despite having no contact with the Circle of Magi or any Dalish tutors (though he has had contact with clans during his travels),Patrick Weekes Twitter. Solas taught himself how to master his magical abilities. Solas' prime interest is in the Fade, happily spending his time dreaming in ancient ruins and learning all there is to learn about what dwells beyond the Veil rather than joining the current Mage-Templar War. Solas is an introvert, and sometimes shows a subtle wit.Patrick Weekes Twitter. Though he may be considered a "Hedge mage" by the Circle of Magi,Patrick Weekes Twitter. Solas has some unique magical tricks of his own, such as a form of lucid dreaming to experience the hidden history of areas where the Veil is thin and how to manipulate the rifts in the Veil in unique ways via his knowledge of the Fade.The Bioware Forum-The DA:I Twitter Thread, pg. 1547.. As such, he is more open minded about the Fade and its denizens than most Thedosians, who in contrast have been taught by the Chantry to fear anything related to spirits. Fundamentally, Solas believes that the many current conflicts in Thedas - mages against Templars, elves against humans, spirits against demons - are little more than the black-and-white reductionist dichotomies of others which has led to the many tragedies that have occurred up until now.The Bioware Forum-The DA:I Twitter Thread, pg. 1547. Involvement Dragon Age: Inquisition Approval Solas' approval can be raised by asking questions and being thoughtful. He also responds positively to actions that generally support mages and elves, and to an open-minded attitude about magic and the Fade, as well as spirits and demons. Remaining stubborn or becoming defensive on issues of elven culture, particularly if the Inquisitor is an elf, can lead to a reduction in approval. Completing the quest "Measuring the Veil," as well as related quests to strengthen the Veil and secure elven artifacts, also leads to increased approval from Solas.Prima Dragon Age: Inquisition Collector's Edition guide. Activating the aforementioned elven relics in the various zones of the game can unlock a final quest, What Lies Dormant, though bugs may prevent the quest from triggering properly. Romance Initial statistics ''Dragon Age: Inquisition'' Ability trees Trivia * In Elvish, Solas means "pride." * There is a city called Solas on the borders of the Tevinter Imperium and Nevarra.Codex entry: The Box of Screaming * Mary Kirby describes him as Scotch bonnet candies.Mary Kirby Twitter * Solas is referred to in promotional images as "The Mind." * Solas is written by Patrick Weekes.The Bioware Forum-The DA:I Twitter Thread, pg. 1547.. * Solas is in his early to mid-forties.Patrick Weekes Twitter. * Solas is described as knowledgeable, logical, and refusing to believe in bad and good.Lazygamer.net - a UK issue of PC Gamer * Solas is the first romance option to be available only to elven playable characters in the Dragon Age series. * Originally, Solas wasn't a romance option for Dragon Age: Inquisition, but according to Mike Laidlaw, Bioware changed his role as a Love Interest when they extended the game's development for a year. http://forum.bioware.com/topic/512958-romances-in-dragon-age-inquisition/ * Solas is referred to by Varric as "Chuckles." This is the same nickname Varric can give a sarcastic Hawke if prompted during Mark of the Assassin DLC in Dragon Age II. * Solas' greatest fear is dying alone. * Solas disdains tea, as it is a stimulant and helps prevent sleep. * Despite his largely peaceful and thoughtful demeanor, Solas was hot-blooded and cocky as a young man.According to banter between Solas and Blackwall. * Although he is introverted and has a discreet nature, Solas is infatuated with the "heady blend of power, intrigue, danger and sex" that is the The Game and the Orlesian Court. Quotes *''(To the Inquisitor)'' "Every great war has its heroes. I'm just curious what kind you'll be." *''(About Corypheus)'' "No real god need prove himself. Anyone who tries is mad or lying." * "The thrill of finding remnants of a thousand-year-old dream? I would not trade it for anything." * "Spirits wish to join the living, and a demon is that wish gone wrong." * "Imagine if spirits were not a rarity but a part of our natural world like... a fast-flowing river. Yes, it can drown careless children, but it can also carry a merchant's goods or grind a miller's flour. That is what the world could be if the Veil were not present. For better or worse." * (To the Inquisitor) "There are few regrets sharper than watching fools squander what you sacrificed to achieve." * "I saw a young Qunari working in a simple kitchen, baking bread as she was ordered every morning. In every loaf she broke the rules. She’d take a pinch of sugar and fold it into the center, like a secret, and this act of small rebellion brought a shining smile to her face." * "You would risk everything you have in the hope that the future is better? What if it isn't? What if you wake up to find that the future you shaped is worse than what was?" Codex entries Gallery Solas1.png|Solas casting a spell DAI Elves Clothing.png|Various garment options for Solas 2484490-dai g.jpg InquisitorCassandraSolas.jpg|Solas with Cassandra Pentaghast and the Inquisitor Solas_profile.jpg|Solas's profile on the official Dragon Age: Inquisition website Solasattacking.jpg Solas1.jpg Solas.jpg SolasPromotionalArt.jpg Solas.PNG|Solas is a romance for Female Elf Solas Art of Inquisition.png|Solas concept art Solus.png References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition companions Category:Elves Category:Magi Category:Apostates Category:Inquisition members Category:Love interests